Charlie Flannigan
Charlie is a monster, and a supporting character in Monsterkind. He first appeared on page 109. He's roommates with his best bud, Louise Spence. Appearance Charlie is a dark skinned monster with a missing right eye and green left eye. He has green scales on his skin, and has a few spikes on elbow and back. He has a large, spiked tail, sharp green claws, and razor sharp teeth. He has shoulder length black hair which is either styled to cover his missing eye, or pulled back. He also wears two white ear piercings at the top of his earlobes sometimes. Personality Charlie has violent mood swings, and is often violent, angry, and harsh. He has extreme trust issues with humans. However, he feels remorse after what he had done to Wallace, and wants to know if he is alright. He tries hard to contain his anger, and to not attack anyone. He also likes flowers, and may use them to help him cope. According to Wallace's talk with Louise, he was calm and happy before the incident. They also imply that he had multiple violent mood swings, and usually doesn't talk to them afterwards. He seems to react badly to anyone touching him, including Louise. Charlie also gets jealous of anyone close to Louise, and those times usually end up with a death threat. He's just trying his best with all the stress he has. "A little ball of fury, anger, bitterness, and spikes. Charlie's a rough and tough dude, and you do not want to be in his bad side. He's trying his best, and he's really not looking for any extra stress right now." is what his cast page says as of June 3rd 2016. Trivia * Charlie has anxiety, suffers stress due to possible PTSD, has mood swings, and trouble focusing. * Charlie was captured and experimented on by scientists, who also removed his right eye. * Charlie's claws are seen to be able to cut into the wall a bit. This means Charlie's claws are about as sharp as a kitchen knife. * According to Taylor in a stream, he knows how to knit, but he has very little patience for it. * He is very easy to lift up as evidenced by Page 112 and Page 342. * According to Roy, he was announced to be missing at one point. * He has been confirmed to 5'2, making him the shortest male character known in Monsterkind. * His birthday is April 27th, making him a Taurus. Gallery Charliem.png|Charlie's first appearance from page 109|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/109 Charlie in his full beauty.png|Charlie discovers Wallace in his house|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/109 CHARLIE S FUCKIN PISSED.png|Charlie tackles Wallace|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/111 Charlie screams.png|Louise holds Charlie back|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/112 Charlie is a sweet boy.png|Trimming a bouquet and remembering Bad Times™|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/147 Screen Shot 2015-07-12 at 1.58.01 PM.png|Charlie's lack of a right eye. Eye lids stitched to be almost shut. Charlie hes so cute...............png|Charlie's mugshot(?)|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/149 Charlie im gonna hug him.png|Charlie feels bad about the incident with Wallace|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/155 Charlie i wish i was louise in this scene.png|Louise is sick, so Charlie brings them breakfast|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/241 Charlie im in love..............png|Charlie smiles for the first time (in comic)|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/242 Charlie waterin plants.png|Charlie watering plants|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/341 Charlie makes me happy im alive.png|Charlie smiles for the second time (in comic)|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/341 Charlie he jump.png|Someone on the street calls for Charlie|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/341 Charliegood boy being hug by another good boy.png|Charlie reunites with Roy|link=http://monsterkind.enenkay.com/comic/342 Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Characters